


Lethal Weapon

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, Gen, coparenting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Ben is captured, and Alex comes to rescue him, but the rescue is bittersweet for Ben.
Kudos: 57





	Lethal Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/gifts), [Kevinthewoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevinthewoman/gifts).



> I do not own Alex Rider or associate characters, and this was no written for profit.

Ben tried to calm himself, tried thinking of anything but what might happen when his captors came back. It didn’t work. He’d been in pitch black darkness in a room that didn’t seem to let in any noise from the outside. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing. He had no way of knowing if it was day or night or how long his captors had been gone. Judging by his hunger and the fact that the pain from the whip marks on his back had lessened to a dull ache, it had been at least several hours. By this time, MI6 would know he was missing. That was a relief at least. Whether they were coming for him...well, that was a different matter. He hoped at least that they’d kept their word and that Alex was on a flight back to London. 

That had been the deal. Ben hadn’t wanted Alex to come along at all, but while he and Yassen had managed to limit how MI6 was able to use Alex, they hadn’t been able to cut them out of the kid’s life entirely. The deal had been that Alex would travel with Ben and his partner solely as a way to convince people that Ben and his partner were just tourists traveling with their son. Should anything happen to either Ben or his partner, Alex would be placed on the next flight home. Now, Ben’s partner was dead, and Ben...well, he didn’t have too much hope with regard to his survival. They’d most certainly missed their last check-in, which meant that an agent should have shown up at the hotel to escort Alex home. (Ben knew the kid wouldn’t willingly leave if Ben was missing.) However, Ben likely would never know if Jones had held up her end of the bargain. 

Ben shook his head, angry at himself for focusing on this. He needed to be calm and focused when his captors returned. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to— there was a screech, and the door opened. 

For a moment, the rectangle was the only source of light. Then, the man standing in the doorway reached out and flicked a switch. Ben had to close his eyes against the glare, but when he opened them, the man had moved into the room. He was standing very still, though, looking straight ahead instead of at Ben. 

“The keys?” 

It wasn’t the man who’d spoken, but someone behind him. Ben’s mouth ran dry at the voice. _Alex._ What was he doing here? Had they- 

“The hook on the wall.” The man gave only the slightest jerk of the head to gesture to them. 

“Thank you, Mr. Mellet.” Alex replied, and then there was a gunshot and Mellet crumpled to the floor. 

Ben couldn’t stop himself from gaping at the sight of the mess that had been the man’s head. 

“Don’t worry.” Alex said reassuringly, misinterpreting Ben’s expression. He hurried over to grab the keys and unlock Ben’s handcuffs. “No one will hear. I killed all the others. I just needed him to show me where you were.” 

As they made their way out, Ben tried not to pay attention to the bodies of the other men. If he did, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hid his emotions from Alex. He actually wished that Yassen was here so that he could pretend that their child hadn’t been responsible for all of the deaths. It wasn’t that Ben blamed Alex. Had their positions been reversed, Ben certainly would have killed the men too. There was no way he’d have been able to merely subdue them and wait for MI6 to come take them to a more secure location. No, what broke Ben’s heart was knowing that MI6 had succeeded in turning Alex, even now only 16 years old, into a lethal weapon who could take out ten trained enforcers without sustaining anything more than a few bruises. The fact that Alex had done all of this for Ben only made it worse. 


End file.
